


White knight

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Harems, Loving Sex, Rape, almost cheating, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune never did like his body. His hips were wide and his ass fat. He didn't really care how others thought of him but he wished he was more manly! Well the feminie body might not be what he wanted but as it will turn out it is what he needed...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr say's I can't post porn!? I"ll show them! Have the first of MANY. Of my Tumblr smut futa on Jaune stories all brought to you by your local smut crusader! DESU VULT INFIDELS! Smut crusades and futa on Jaune FOREVER!

 

I was trolling Tumblr and by accident found a _brutal_ Jaune NTR post. And before I could leave a light bulb clicked in my head and I did _this._

* * *

 

 

 

Weiss was in a _bad_ mood. Well, no scratch that Weiss was in a downright _terrible_ mood. As the young heiress ground her teeth, her cheeks redder than her partner’s hair as a thick wave of ice hung in the air.

No one on team RWBY _or_ JNPR dared to move as they eyed the angry heiress, no one knew what the hell pissed of Weiss so bad this time, but they _all_ saw her _furious_ gaze at Jaune. A _not_ so surprising target as the young man only a scant few months ago _finally_ started dating his partner and not bother ing Weiss at all hours of the day. She should have been happy! Not glaring daggers at Jaune as she threatened to break her own molars, but that was just what she did. The young _futa_ gave Jaune a _baleful_ glare that could strip paint of a boat as Jaune gulped as _both_ teens thought of what had happened on _that_ night…

Weiss was… Weiss was in _her_ own opinion a _good_ person. That didn’t mean she didn’t have flaws or that she was by _any_ means perfect but that was irrelevant! What was important was that while she thanked Oum himself that Jaune had _finally_ stopped harassing her the blonde dumb ass had instead! Goen out with _her_ crush Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss couldn’t take it!

Pyrrha deserved to be with someone better than Jaune! Someone like her! So the futa made her choice she was going to _break_ the Mistral Champion. She was going to go into JNPR’s dorm under the cover of night and _jam_ her massive futa cock into the Champions tight holes absolutely _ruining_ her for anyone else! Especially that blonde _bufon_ she called a partner and much to Weiss’ horror _lover._

As Weiss snuck into JNPR’s dorm all was quiet, as she _stealthily_ made her way to _Pyrrha’s_ bed. Even one look in the near pitch black room was enough for Weiss to tell that this was surely _Pyrrha’s._

Weiss could recognize that _magnificent bubbly ass_ anywhere even in the near pitch black are of the JNPR dorm. The ass that stuck out of the crumpled head was nothing short of _fat_ . Rounder than a softball and was so damn _plump!_

Weiss thought _lightly_ smacking it making the _titillating_ ass jiggle as   _Pyrrha_ moaned in her sleep.

“ _I’m going to fuck you so hard that you never go back to that blonde loser again!”_

Weiss snarled internally pulling down _Pyrrha’s_ pants.

Revealing the _massive_ Nikos ass to the cold JNPR dorm air. In the pale moonlight, Weiss felt her cock _bulge._ Her fifteen inches of _wrist_ thick cock _strained_ through her pristine panties. As she _ripped_ off her now _drenched_ Schnee patters panties as her own _tight_ futa cunt _dripped_ it’s love juices all over _Pyrrha’s_ bed. As Weiss reached behind her taking out her rapier and casting several glyphs. As while blue _chains_ filled the room. Wrapping around _Pyrrha’s_ limbs immobilizing them in place as Weiss took her _massive_ cock and started hotdogging herself in between _Pyrrha’s_ downright _globular_ ass cheeks. Making Weiss _moan_ as her dick was enveloped the pillow softness that was surely reserved for heaven itself.

As she took one _firm_ hand and _gripped_ the _plump_ Nikos booty. Her _freshly_ manicure nails digging into _Pyrrha’s_ plump ass. Taking her cock aligning it to _Pyrrha’s_ tight puckered starfish as a feral _growl_ left her lips.

“I'm going to show you what it feels like to _really_ get fucked!”

Weiss growled before _gripping_ _Pyrrha’s_ ass. Making the redhead mona out loud as she _rammed_ her cock into her _virgin_ ass hole.

Two things happened at once. One. Weiss _moaned_ as the single most _heavenly_ feeling she ever felt came onto her girl cock. _Pyrrha’s_ ass was like a slice of _divine!_ It was _soft_ and _squishy_!

And it practically _inhaled_ her futa cock like a trained whore. Taking Weiss to the base in one fell swoop. As aloud _smack!_ Was heard as Weiss’s thighs hit _Pyrrha’s_ bubbly booty. Making Weiss moan in bliss as she _snarled…_

Two. _Pyrrha_ woke up. As soon as Weiss’s cock _broke_ into her ass  _Pyrrha screamed._

“Weiss! What are you- _MPPGHHHG!?!?”_

 

 _Pyrrha’s_ _soft_ voice was cut off as Weiss summoned a ball gag with her rapier effectively _gagging_ the Spartan as she leaned in close. Rubbing her _pert_ A cup breasts all over _Pyrrha’s_ sweat-filled back.

“You feel that _Pyrrha?_ That’s what a _real_ cock feels like!”

 

Weiss said pulling half her dick out _grunting_ with the effort as _Pyrrha’s_ inhumanly tight ass _fought_ to keep her cock inside of it as Weiss _struggled_ to take her dick out of her _clinging_ ass.

“You _never_ felt this good with _Arc,_ now did you?!” Weiss hissed into _Pyrrha’s_ ear as the spartan mumbled sometime into her ball bag as her surprisingly _small?_ Form _thrashed_ under Weiss.

“ _Wasn’t Pyrrha taller than this?”_

Weiss thought not sure how she was suddenly larger than Nikos but not caring, _Pyrrha_ always slept ass up according to Nora and now that Weiss had found her there would be _no_ stopping her.

“Get ready to get _ruined!”_

Weiss snarled as Pyrrha moaned as Weiss slammed her hips forward.

_Smack!i_

Weiss’s hips _crashed_ into _Pyrrha’s_ _plump voluptuous_ rear. Making loud _smacking!_ Sounds filled the air as Weiss moaned.

“You like that?!”

_Smack!_

“MGGPPPHHH!??!?!”

“ _I bet you like that you fucking whore!”_

Weiss snarled pulling her hips back as even louder fleshy _smacks! Smacks!_ Filled the air as Weiss began to fuck Pyrrha…

_Smack! Smack!_

Weiss wasted _no_ time when it came down to _ruining_ her crushes ass hole. Her _magnificent_ futa dick was swallowed easily by _Pyrrha’s_ tight ass. The slutty champions holed taking the _entirety_ of Weiss’s cock with ease. Swallowing the _massive_ futa cock that was busy _painfully_ and if _Pyrrha’s_ muffled moans and _gyrating_ hips that s _lammed_ back to Weiss’s on nothing but _instinct_ where anything to go by _wonderfully_ stretched her once virgin ass with a practiced ease.

_Smack! Smack!_

More wet _smacking_ noise filled the room as flesh slammed flesh. Weiss hammered into _Pyrrha’s_ vulnerable rear end.

_Smack! Smack!_

Weiss fucked _Pyrrha_ like a futa possessed. Her _massive_ cock slamming into the champions _bubbly_ rear end like a steel piston. HEr dick hammering down _Pyrrha’s_ ass like a pile driver as Weiss grunted in exertion.

“ _You like that!?_

_Smack! Smack!_

_Pyrrha_ moaned into her gag as Weiss’s cock _broke_ down her ass. Plowing _deep_ into the champions ass hole making _Pyrrha_ scream.

“I bet _Jaune_ never fucked you like this!”

_Smack! Smack!_

“I bet his _cock_ if you could even call it that. Never made you _stretch_ like this!”

 _Smack! Smack_!

Weiss groaned forcing her cock to _dig_ into _Pyrrha’s_ ass. Running her cock up and down the champions _soft fleshy_ ass hole. Making  _Pyrrha_ shudder under the pleasure.

_Smack! Smack!_

_Pyrrha’s_ ass _shook_ like waves breaking on an ocean as Weiss’s cock _slammed_ into her ass again and again. _Stretching_ and _pulling_ her ass. As her, _expertly_ manicured nails _dug_ into _Pyrrha’s_ magnificent! Pale ass cheeks, her hands _pulling_ the wonderful Nikos booty apart so Weiss could _slightly_ better see her cock _hammering_ _Pyrrha's defenseless_ ass hole.

_Smack! Smack!_

_“You_ fell that _Pyrrha!?_ that’s my _cock!_ It’s in your ass! It’s _breaking_ you ass! After this, you’ll never go back to your _pathetic_ partner again! You are going to be my personal ass slut! You hear me!?”

Weiss _growled_ into _Pyrrha’s_ ears as she _shivered_ . Pyrrha’s _globular_ ass _clenched_ down onto Weiss’s dick milking it for all she was worth as Weiss continued to _fuck_ the champion like a filthy whore.

_Smack! Smack!_

For the next half, an hour Weiss _ruined_ _Pyrrha’s_ ass. Her massive futa cock _stretched,_ and _broke_ the champions ass hole asunder! Her massive cock _dove_ into her ass time and time again. _Plundering_ the Nikos booty as _loud_ resonating _smacks!_

Of flesh on flesh along with the _harsh_ strained grunts form Weiss and the _girlish feminine_ moans from _Pyrrha_ getting her ass railed filled the JNPR dorm room.

_Smack! SMack!_

Weiss had _long_ since stopped caring if _jaune_ or anyone else woke up! She didn’t give a shti! She was going to _fuck_ his partner in _front_ of the blond loser! Making him _watch_ as she _crushed_ his so-called _lover’s_ ass then _maybe_ he would learn what a _real_ dick looked like! As she showed _Pyrrha_ what a real cock _felt_ like!

_Smack! Whack!_

Weiss softball sized _meaty_ balls _crashed_ into Pyrrha's  _fat ass_ . Making both Weiss and Pyrrha moan as the loud fleshy _smack!_ And hard _whacks!_ Of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

Weiss felt it. Her orgasm was coming but she didn’t want to do it here. She wanted to _see_ _Pyrrha_ as she came inside of her. She wanted to _watch_ as the champion of Mistral _broke_ under a _real_ cock so so good that it would make her leave her _pathetic_ blonde lover.

“You are _mine!”_

Weiss snarled using her glyphs to _life_ Pyrrha up. Hovering her _small?_ Once again when was Pyrrha this _small_ ? Weiss sore she was at _least_ seven feet but now she looked almost _six?_

A _lso did Pyrrha cut her hair? Where is her ankle long mane?_ Weiss wondered before the ass _inhaling_ her cock broke her out of it.

The thought left her mind as the _soft, doey_ Nikos booty _pounced!_ On her dick. _Pyrrha’s_ hip moved on their own as loud wet _clapping!_ Sounds filled the air.

_Clap! Clap!_

_Pyrrha_ slammed her self up and down on Weiss dick. The Mistrali slut _bouncing_ on her dick, slamming her _fat thick_ ass up and down Weiss fuck stick like it was a see-saw as-

“ _Salty?”_

Weiss thought as she turned _Pyrrha_ to face her as something _salty_ ? Hit her lips. As Weiss’ _thing_ tongue shot our she tasted something _salty_ on her lips it was oddly familiar but Weiss could not quite place it.

Not that that mattered. As the loud _claps_ of _Pyrrha’s_ ass on her cock filled the air.

Weiss slammed into the JNPR bathroom her balls _tensing_ as her cock _fought_ to keep its seed in. As _Pyrrha’s_ ass _fought_ to wring her dry. As Weiss grunted and moaned as she slammed her fist forward the lights came on with a loud _fisht!_

As warm light flooded her vision Weiss was rewarded with _blue?_ A pair of _rich_ cerulean blue eyes met her own, as Weiss snarled her hands through a mop of _sort scraggly_ blonde hair as-

“ _JAUNE!?”_

Weiss’s scream could have woke the dead as there in front of her.  Staring her _dead_ in her mouth with _his_ mouth open in a wide _O_ was _not!_ Pyrrha Nikos but _Jaune Arc!?_

The _bane_ of her existence was currently fully _impaled_ on her _massive_ cock as Jaune’s _impossibly_ round and _tight_ ass _bounced!_ Up and down’ on Weiss’s dick making _her_ moan.

“ _NO! NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! This isn’t happening! I can’t lose my virginity to Jaune Arc!”_

Weiss screamed her mine _ordered_ her body to _drop_ the boy’s _scrumptious_ ass off her cock as her body _betrayed_ her. Her mind _yelled_ for them to let go but her _other_ head had different plans.

Her nails _latched_ onto Jaunes insanely _tight, plump_ feminine rear as her nails _sunk_ into his pale ass flesh.

“ _Dear Monty! How is your ass so huge?! Where did he hide it all!”_

Seriously! Jaune wore _jeans!_ How did _he!_ Have the fattest ass in the school!? An ass so _round_ and _fat_ that it put Blake’s _infamous_ Bella booty to _shame!_

_Smack! Smack!_

Weiss felt her balls _throb_ as her mind scrambled as she needed to get away! To pullout before she lost her virginity to _Jaune?!_

Jaune’s lips _pressed_ to her own. His mouth stealing her lips as Jaune sealed her mouth in a passionate kiss. The _rascal_ stealing Weiss’s first kiss. As his leg’s _locked!?_

Around her waist as Jaune _bounced_ up and down on Weiss’s _magnificent_ cock. As she _railed_ his ass like a jackhammer as loud meaty _smacks!_ Filled the air was-

_“JAUNE!”_

_“WEISS!”_

Both teens _screamed_ each others name as _it_ happened. Weis’s balls _tensed_ as her cock _throbbed_ . Her _massive_ cock throbbed. _Pulsing_ with life as she _forced_ a massive load of _thick virile_ futa cum into the _deepest_ part of Jaune’s _delicious_ ass as her cock _throbbed_.

Jaune’s own cock fired off its own loud of cum _splattering_ Weiss in the face. Covering her mouth white. As _both_ tensed sealing their lips in a _searing_ kiss. As both ten shared a _rough_ kiss with one another. As Weiss _gripped_ Jaune’s _plump_ ass. Her cock pumping _rope_ after _rope_ into Jaune’s ass.

As his own cock _pulsed_ onto Weiss one _pure_ blue skirt. Covering her with sticky white cum as the two shared a _rough_ snowballing kiss as they _forcibly_ made out with one another as they shared a _passionate_ kiss…

Day’s later Weiss. _Was. NOT! HAPPY!_

As Weiss sat at the lunchroom as _massive_ fifteen-inch tent crept up in her skirt as she _glowered_ at Jaune.

“ _Stupid! Sexy! Jaune! Stupid! Sexy! Boy pussy! Why did you have to be so tight!?_

Wess snarled internally. As she growled at the table. Ever since the _incident_ where apparently Jaune’s team did _not!_ Here their passionate _fucking!_ She _refused_ to call it lovemaking.

Where just _heavy sleepers_ of all things! And despite getting _fucked_ like a common whore Jaune still had the _audacity!_ To be Pyrrha’s boyfriend and _Weiss!_

And _Weiss!_

Weiss was _confused…_

No. Not confused. She was _livid_ . Ever since her _terrible_ luck, she had made _immediate_ plans to fucked the _life_ out of Pyrrha in front of Jaune _and!_ His fucking Matryoshka dolls of a family! But something happened…

The more Weiss masturbated imagining the _things_ she would do to Jaune, thinking about fucking Pyrrha into a nothing more than a common _slut_ for her dick! The more she thought about that the more _Pyrrha_ changed…

Her long _rich_ red hair became short and blonde… Pyrrha sharp emerald eyes became a _rich_ blue as Pyrrha was soon _replaced_ by Jaune!

Weiss _hated_ to admit but she was addicted! _Arc_ of all people had the _fattest, tightest_ ass ever! And _nothing_ could compare!

Weiss spent _every_ spare hour of the day _beating_ her meat. Imaging it! Imagine her _thick_ futa cock pounding Jaune bubbly ass as she blew her load _deep_ into his ass.

As he came all over her face. Covering her own face in her _thick virile_ cum as she licked her lips. Soon that was not enough. Weiss could no longer get off with her hands, she bought _expensive_ fleshlight but even that soon failed to get her off. As soon Weiss could _not_ cum at all. As a _horrible_ realization came to her.

 _NO…_ The realization of what happened hit Weiss like a blast from _Magnihild_ . Weiss came to _ruin_ Jaune’s partner and in a _twisted_ play of fate, it was his ass that _ruined_ her! But in the end, it was _her_ who was _broken_ . Weiss was _hopelessly_ addicted to Jaune’s ass.

She _needed_ it. Like humans needed _water,_ or Ruby needed _cookies._ She needed! To have that _plump Arc booty_ bouncing on her cock! Nothing could compare of it! Pyrrha’s once _hypnotic_ ass that made Weiss’s mouth watered and her cock _strained_ against her panties. Now barely elicited a _jolt_ from her cock. And didn’t make her must let loose a drop! Of spit. Pyrrha’s ass did _nothing_ for her.

She didn’t _want_ Pyrrha’s ass! She didn’t want any ass but _one!_ And that belonged to _Jaune._

As thoughts filled her minds as she fantasized as she once again pounded the life out his _fat bubbly_ cheeks! She would make him _ride_ her cock until he passed out! The dumb blonde would _rue_ the day he dicked to _anti cuck_ Weiss Schnee!

 

Weiss was going to _claim_ that Arc booty for her Pyrrha be _damned!_ She would even give up her own _prized_ virginity for that. Bouncing her _tight_ Schnee cunt on his dick. Slamming her _tight regal_ pussy lips up and down onto his cock as he _screamed_ her name! Weiss was determined, she would claim that Arc ass for herself come hell or high water! A Schnee had made up their mind and _nothing_ would get in the way of her and that _ass_ . Weiss had _picked_ her target a Schnee _always_ gets what they want…

  



	2. Knight shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is tired of it! She needs a plump fat ass to fuck! Nora will do...

Since I did forget about it and back by  _ Unpopular _ demand! Thank   [ @naughty-rwby ](https://tmblr.co/mVgKjzTZ0kYbiBn7Exrp0zw)   for reminding me that this even existed! Have part two to the original futa on male White Knight! 

Jaune was having an  _ odd _ day,

_ Slurp! Smack! Gulp! _ The sounds of  _ twin _ mouths slathering up a cock filled the air as Jaune groaned. There he was resident nobody of Beacon with not one but  _ two!? _ Girls worshiping his cock! The sling dainty tongue of Weiss and the  _ rough _ rigged tongue of Blake slathered up his cock! Working their way up and down him as the twin futa’s  _ inhaled _ his cock! Taking him to the back of their mouths and out covering his dick in spit! Now in case you were wondering  _ why _ two futas were blowing Jaune, it all happened a bit like  _ this…  _

Blake was _ DONE!  _ She was tired of this shit! All day, it was Yang making stupid puns! Cardin being an ass hole to Velvet  _ again! _ And fucking Weiss! Weiss had to sit in class literally! Jerking off her cock, while Blake had to  _ watch _ . It ended up with her! Not Weiss getting detention for that shit and now!? Now -

“Oh fuck me, I’m  _ breaking  _ you,” Blake said as she saw  _ her _ . The secret object of Blake’s affection Nora Valkyrie walks into her dorm. The bubbly ginger walked inside her dorm and Blake was  _ not _ having it! She spent all her day  _ drooling _ over that fat, _ plump _ ass! 

That ass that was  _ jealously _ guarded by her two sizes too small booty shorts, that showed off her  _ plump _ fertile peach! Blake had been holding back because she liked Ren and Blake did  _ not _ like drama and Ruby had the team under a  _ stick! _ No cucking policy that applied to all members of team RWBY but after a long day? Her cock  _ needed  _ something soft and  _ fat _ to plow and Nora’s ass would do  _ just _ fine. 

“I’m going to  _ ruin _ you.” Blake hissed moving like a shadow, blurring along the walls of Beacon  _ barley! _ Making it to the door on time! Stopping it from closing as she smiled. The sound of a shower running filled her ears as she  _ grinned. _

Blake closed the JNPR dorm with a soft  _ click! _ Of the lock as she  _ purred. _

 

_ “Good. The room is empty _ .” Blake thought seeing no other member of the room inside. No  _ Jaune, Pyrrha or Ren _ . Today it was just Blake and  _ Nora. _ The faunus let a feral growl leave her mouth as she took off her skirt letting out her  _ strained _ seventeen inches of  _ uncut _ barbed futa cock hang out! 

“ _ Much better.”  _ Blake hissed her cock out loud and proud, a feral grin on her lips as she began to creep into the JNPR shower. Sneaking in she saw a  _ literal _ wall of steam coming from the inside of the shower as she crept in. 

The bathroom was  _ covered _ in a thick layer of steam making it  _ impossible _ for Blake even with her night vision to see what was happening clearly as she crept inside.

“I’m coming for you.” Blake hissed taking off her clothes, letting her body stand proud and naked as the day she was born as she  _ gently _ slid open the shower. Stepping in the hot water splashed on her skin making her  _ purr _ . Blake despite the stereotype actually  _ liked _ taking baths. It was fun!

And it was better with  _ that _ as a view. Blake almost  _ fainted _ as she saw it.  _ Nora’s _ silhouette was lined up perfectly in the steam. Even from here Blake could tell it was  _ Nora. _ That slim feminine waist, that small petite body structure, and that  _ fat _ plump Valkyrie ass! Even obfuscated by the clouds of thick steam  _ swayed _ and hung low like a rich plump peach! A peach that Blake was going to  _ squash _ .

“You are _Mined!_ Blake moved with a blur of motion so quick and so fast that it surprised even her. One second she was on the opposite of the shower _glaring_ the next she had tackled _Nora_ onto the shower floor. Instant she bound her wrist with the ribbon of _Gambol Shroud_ before taking her bow and _covering_ _Nora’s_ mouth with it. Stuffing her trap shut as she _moaned_.

“Oh, I’m going to _ fuck  _ you! I’m going to fuck you so hard!” Blake hissed as she  _ slid _ her seventeen inches of uncut  _ barbed _ faunus cock in between the soft valley of  _ Nora’s _ perfect bubble but.

Blake  _ groaned _ as the downright  _ heavenly _ Valkyrie ass cheeks enveloped her dick! The soft pillow like ass cheeks of  _ Nora _ consumed her cock! Taking her long dick between her pillow like cheeks and  _ crushing  _ her dick making her moan.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to say your name!”

 

Blake hissed taking her cock with  _ great _ reluctance from Nora’s ass cheeks before angling it downward as  _ Nora _ gave one last scream of resistance. Her body obfuscated by the stem only her  _ plump perfect bubbly  _ ass and her mop of  _ red _ hair showing as Blake growled, gripping her  _ thick _ waist and jamming her cock inside of  _ Nora  _ as two things happened at once. 

One Blake _groaned_ her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the _softest_ and by far the single _tightest_ ass ever made _took_ her cock. Blake let out low groan as she slid her dick all the way into _Nora’s_ tight inviting ass! Her cock _plunged_ into the Valkyrie booty, going all the way down till her cock _skewered_ _Nora’s_ plump booty! Making Blake groaned as her ass _gripped_ her cock!

 _Two._ _Nora_ screamed. The bubbly ginger let out a shrill moan as _Nora_ was skewered by Blake’s massive cock! The girl’s body shook and _trembled_ the massive intruder inside of _her_ pushing all the way past her asses _once_ tight entrance and all the way into her guts! Making her _moan_ her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as Blake fully _hilted_ herself inside of her.

 

For two minutes neither of them moved, both  _ girl _ and futa stuck in the initial penetration bliss, as waves of  _ hot _ steaming water sprayed down over them.  Covering their bodies with extra moisture as Blake  _ panted _ .

“You are so fucking  _ tight!” _ Blake hissed  _ yanking  _ the back of  _ Nora’s _ head. Gripping her short  _ fiery _ red hair. That even though the steam Blake could tell was the bubbly gingers own head!  Not someone else!

As she did she  _ snapped Nora’s _ head back before yanking her cock  _ half _ out of her  _ tight _ ass that fought  _ tooth and nail _ . To keep her inside, Blake cock was  _ dragged _ half of her cock out of  _ Nora’s _ tight ass!

 

Her Valkyrie booty _ refusing _ to let a cock go without a fight! As Blake had to  _ fight _ to keep her climax held back, her massive melon sized balls  _ churned _ with futa baby gravy as she  _ growled _ .

“I’m going to  _ ruin _ you.” Blake hissed before slamming her hips forward.  _ Smack! _ A low wet and  _ sloppy smack! _ Filled the air as Blake hammered her cock home! Her monstrous invader  _ plundering Nora’s _ tight ass! 

_ Smack! Smack! _ The heavy  _ wet _ slapping sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air of the JNPR shower, as Blake lost  _ all _ self-control and began to  _ demolish Nora’s _ booty! Her ass  _ clamped _ down on Blake’s cock! Treating her dick like a Boa treats a mere kat! Her ass  _ clamping _ down and  _ crushing _ Blake’s cock as the futa groaned.

 

Blake was in heaven! Her cock  _ sawed _ in and out of  _ Nora’s _ ass with impossible speeds. Filling the shower with the heavy  _ wet smacks! _ Of flesh on flesh. Her dick hammered her hole making  _ Nora _ scream through Blakes ribbon! The red-headed girls gasp and moaning as Blake fucked her from behind.

_ Smack! Smack! WHACK! _ Blake laned a powerful  _ slap _ right on  _ Nora’s _ perfect bubble but! Her perfect  _ feminine curved _ ass on full display making a  _ perfect _ target.

 

_ Whack! _ Blake smacked  _ Nora’s _ ass with one hand, the other  _ yanking _ her back by her short  _ red  _ hair as Blake  _ ruined _ the girl.

 

_ Smack! Smack! _

 

“You like that?! You like that you little slut!? You think you could have from me!? Keeping that fat ass to yourself?! You are out of your mind!” Blake growled  _ burying _ her dick into  _ Nora’s _ ass as she growled.

 

_ Smack! Smack! _

 

“You like that!? You are moaning like a slut in heat! I bet Ren can’t fuck you like this! His cock can’t even  _ graze _ you can he!? You need a  _ real _ dick in your fat ass!”

 

Blake growled slamming her cock in and out of  _ Nora’s _ ass as the wet  _ smacks _ of flesh slapping flesh along with the heavy  _ whacks _ of her slapping  _ Nora’s _ ass filled the air!

 

Blake growled, Nora’s ass  _ clamping  _ down on her cock like a meaty vice! Her  _ heavenly _ ass inhaling her dick making her groan!  _ Nora _ had the best ass she had  _ ever _ fucked! It was tighter than any _ cunt _ she ever  _ ruined! _ And it was so  _ soft! _ Her light heavenly velvety walls inhaled her cock making her groan as she  _ smacked _ into Nora’s ass. Making the bubbly girl wail as-

“Fuck This!”

 

_ Smack! Smack! _

 

_ “ _ Your ass is too good!”

 

_ Smack! Whack! _

 

_ “I’m never! _ Letting you go! I’m going to  _ ruin  _ your ass then I’m going to  _ Breed you!” _

 

Blake hissed flipping  _ Nora _ over, her cock  _ sawing _ out the girl’s insides her rigged barbs  _ digging _ into her velvety walls as she growled!  _ Nora’s _ blue eyes wide with fear and lust looked back as Blake forced her into a  _ rough _ mating press. Forcing  _ Nora’s _ legs on her ankles and-

 

_ Blue? Didn’t Nora have teal eyes? _ Blake thought before shaking her head

 

_ Never mind! Just fuck her! _ Blake hissed as she gen  _ pounding Nora’s _ ass with renewed vigor! HEr dick plunging in and out of it as Blake groaned

 

“You likes this slut!? I bet you do! I bet Ren never fucked you like this! I bet he can't’ even get hard! Let alone give you the fucking you  _ deserve!” _ Blake hissed as she pounded  _ Nora! _ Her cock  _ digging _ into her velvety walls making her blue eyes roll to the back of her head as-

“Let’s see how  _ wet  _ you are a slut!” Blake said as  _ Nora _ shook her head  as Blake reached down and-

 

“A _ cock?” _ Blake asked as instead of a  _ soaking  _ cunt she found a cock? Not a  _ big _ cock. Nor a small one. Seven inches maybe as-

 

“ _ It’s a trap!” _ Blake thought as it all made sense!  _ Nora _ was a trap! She was secretly a boy dressed as a girl! It all made sense! Her girlish demeanor her  _ round _ perfect bubble but!  _ He _ was trying to be a girl! That made sense! 

_ Smack! Smack! _

 

“You little slut! You want this! You want a  _ real  _ cock in you, don’t you!? So be it! I’ll give you the fucking you deserve!”  _ Blake  _ hissed as she began to  _ ram _ his ass!  _ Nora’s _ ass clamping down even tight as she  _ pumped  _ his cock! Her hard mating press  _ drilled Nora’s _ or  _ Nor’s? _ Prostate as she pounded the little  _ twink! _

 

Her cock rearranging his insides as she groaned. Her hips moving like a blur of motion the wet  _ slapping _ sound of flesh on flesh filled the air along with a hellish crescendo of  _ smacking _ flesh as-

 

“Fuck! I’m treating you right!” Blake hissed _yanking Nor_ up into a full nelson! making his tight ass _clap!_ _Bouncing_ the fat ass twinked on her _real_ futa cock! Showing him what an _alpha cock_ really felt like as she rammed him! 

_ Clap! Clap! _ The harsh  _ clapping _ sound of flesh on flesh filled the air as Blake  _ breed _ her slut! Her cock slamming home time and time again as she fucked the little trap!

 

_ Clap! Clap! Nora’s _ blue, eyes rolled to the back of her head,  _ his _ cock leaking pre-cum as Blake fucked him stand. Slamming him up and down her cock!  _ Clapping  _ his fat ass on her cock as-

 

“FUCK!  _ Cumming!”  _ Blake hissed taking her mouth  _ sealing Nor’s _ with a steamy kiss as her fat melon balls  _ twitched _ . Her baby gravy had enough and fired. Her dick  _ explode _ like a cannon right! Into  _ Nor’s _ ass. Her cock pulsing as she filled him up! 

The two shared a deep french kiss, as the hot shower water ran down over the lovers, Blake's cock  _ buried _ into Nor’s tight fat ass steadily pumping load after  _ thick _ load into his rapidly expanding belly his own  _ diminutive _ cock fired off. Paint the walls white as both teens shared a steamy kiss as the broke down. Falling in a pair of panting limbs as-

 

“Blake..  _ what was that for?’ _

 

“The hell?  _ Nora?” _ Blake asked looking down as…

 

_ Nor’s _ head was melting. His red hair turned yellow, his bright blue eyes shined, as-

 

“ _ JAUNE?!” _ Blake served as Jaune the boyfriend of  _ Pyrrha _ was impaled on her cock! His tight heavenly ass _ milked _ her dick as-

 

“ _ Not again!” _ Jaune groaned as the  _ second _ fat cock to fill his ass in a weak depaint a  _ magma _ load of cum in him making him  _squeal_ like a girl. 

“What are you doing here?! Blake screamed as she began to  _ panic…. _

_ Earlier… _

 

Jaune was having a  _ bad _ day.

_ “Why Nora?!” _ Jaune thought as he sighed. Not only had Nora covered him if sap! Where she got it from he didn’t know she also made it so he had to change! Luckily Nora let him  _ borrow _ her gym clothes. Jaune  _ hated _ how girlish they made him appear and he  _ really  _ hated how he made them work! His nice  _ fat _ ass swayed in Nora’s booth shorts. The thin black material hugged his  _ plump _ heart shaped ass jealousy leaving nothing to the imagination as Jaune blushes. 

Jaune  _ still _ felt bad that Weiss and he…  _ did that _ and while the two had  _ somewhat _ worked their issues out they were still issues… “I just need a shower,” Jaune said as he walked in his room grateful to get out of these constricting clothes that made him look so girlish! So quick was he to get into a hot shower that he didn’t see the  _ shadow _ follow him…

_ Present _

_ “AHH!” _ Jaune shouted as Weiss  _ inhaled _ his cock!  _ Forcing _ Blake out of the way as  _ she  _ made him cum!

_ “Weiss! _ Jaune hissed as he fie down her mouth making the futa grin viciously as she  _ swallowed _ his cum. Deep-throating him to the back of her mouth as-

_ “I DID IT!”  _  Weiss said winning the bet as Blake hissed.

_ “No fair! _ Jaune she cheated!”

_ “Blake _ -

Jaune’s words left his mouth as soon as they began as Weiss  _ jammed _ her elegant futa cock  _ deep _ into his ass!

_ “AHH!” _ Jaune groaned as his futa lover put her dick all the way down his  _ still _ virgin ass! Making him squeal as she  _ pounded _ his prostate. 

_ Smack! Smack!  _ The heavy smacks! Of flesh on flesh filled the air as Weiss began to  _ fuck _ her lover.

 

_ “You know the deal Bellanona!” _

 

_ Smack! Smack! _

_ “ _ Whoever makes Jaune’s cock cum first! Get’s his ass!” Weiss said relishing the  _ heavenly _ feeling of Jaune’s  _ impossibly _ tight ass taking her cock as she fucked him! 

Blake _ groaned!  _ She just like Weiss had become  _ addicted _ to Arc booty! No matter  _ what! _ She did she could not get Jaune’s ass out of her mind! No amount of casual sex, sex toys, and twink ass came close! To his  _ divine _ ass! Blake  _ needed _ Jaune’s ass! The ass that she had come to ruin had just like Weiss  _ ruined _ her! Making her cock a  _ hopeless _ addict to his booty!

 

As such Blake and Weiss made a  _ deal _ . The first to get Jaune’s cock to cum got his ass. The other had to ride his dick and  _ wait… _

_ “No fair! I want his ass too!” _ Blake said her massive barbed cock leaking pre as Jaune  _ squealed _ like a  stuck pig.

_ “Weiss! AHH! Too much!” _ Jaune squealed at the top of his lungs! Weiss’s cock hammering his prostate as he began to  _ moan.  _

_ “ _ Shh! Jaune I know you love it! Blake if you want his ass next you need to  _ ride _ his cock!” Weiss hissed before jamming her entire foot and a half wrist thick dick into Jaune’s ass as Blake sighed.

_ “Fine! Later, for now?” _ Blek asked looked down at the moaning Jaune with a predatory grin.

_ “Blake?! What are you- GLRPHP! _

Jaune gagged as Blake  _ shoved _ her cock down his mouth. 

_ “So tight!” _

_ “ _ You know that doesn’t count? If you want his ass you  _ need _ to work his cock right?”

_ “Fuck off Schnee!  _ Just fuck him while you can. I’ll ride him later on.” Blake said the two futa’s spit-roasting  _ their _ lover filling hit at both ends as Blake groaned.

_ “Fuck! Jaune’s so tight! I wonder if Ruby or Yang would like him?”     _


End file.
